Happy Birthday
by Charlotte LeAnn
Summary: Sometimes, sweet sixteen isn't so sweet...but then again, I could be wrong. Four shot about Josh Hutcherson. I own nothing other than the characters that are unfamiliar to you. Enjoy! Message if you have any requests.
1. Party Plans

Emma's POV

*Beep Beep Beep*

Ugh! Nothing can ruin my day more than when it begins with the sound of my alarm clock. I reached across my bed and slammed my hand down on the snooze button. I rolled around in bed a bit, snuggling underneath my covers, refusing to get out of my bed. Stupid alarm clock….wait, alarm clock? I didn't set my alarm last night... today's Saturday. Oh gosh! I bolted out of my bed and ran to my desk to check the date. Oh my gosh! August 14th! How could I have possibly forgotten! I got a rush of adrenaline then, becoming the most excited teenager on the planet. My best friend was coming home today! I finally get to see him after like, 6 months. Oh, and it was my birthday, but that's a minor detail. You see, I only saw my birthday as a minor detail because my best friend, Josh Hutcherson, was coming home today, and word on the street was that he had a party planned for some big event *cough*my16thbirthday*cough*. So I guess my birthday wasn't a minor detail, but either way, I was still more excited to see my crush…I mean friend! Okay, so I like my best friend, big deal. I suppose it kinda stinks because he has no idea, and he has a girlfriend, who just happens to be evil…and has the same birthday as me. But that's why this party is gonna rock! He's throwing it for me, not her. And it's not like I'm just guessing either. One of his friends, Jake, told me about it, and he said that Josh was super excited about it. Well, enough of that, I need to go get ready.

*2 Hours Later*

I had literally been standing near Josh's house for the past 10 minutes, freaking out. Josh texted me about an hour ago, and told me he was home…at his house…waiting for me. I don't know why, but on the way there, I started to get nervous. Maybe it was because I'm crazy about the guy, hadn't seen him in 6 months, and now the only thing I can think about is whether or not he missed me as much as I missed him. Okay, that's it. I need to stop being a baby and just go knock on the door.

*Knock Knock*

My hands are literally shaking! I feel like I'm gonna puke! Come on Emma, it's just Josh! I heard footsteps walking…no, running to the door. I felt like an animal on the discovery channel. You know when they talk about that whole, fight or flight thing? Yeah, that pretty much sums up what I was feeling. The door swung open, and I was scooped up into a very tight bear hug, and spun around.

"EMMA! I missed you so much! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy I'm back!" Josh pretty much peed himself he was so excited. All I could do was laugh and shove my head into the crook of his neck. He smelled amazing, and he didn't look half bad either…hehe.

"Josh! I'm so happy you're back! Never leave me alone for that long ever again! Next time you go away, you have to take me with you, or I don't know what I'm going to do with myself!" I said, keeping my arms firmly around his neck and just holding him…oh, and he didn't let go either.

"Come on, come inside, everyone wants to see you." He kept one arm around my waist as we walked inside the house. It was really nice to see everyone. His brother had grown so much, and I got the biggest hug from his mom and dad. We sat there for probably an hour, just talking and laughing. At around 2, Josh asked me to come with him to his room so we could catch up. I walked up the stairs, taking in everything. The pictures that hung on the wall of Josh as a kid just made me laugh.

"Hey, stop laughing!" he giggled.

"Oh, come on, you used to be so cute! I'm not really sure what happened though," I teased.

"Haha, very funny. I forgot how much I missed your witty, sarcastic remarks," he rolled his eyes, and opened the door to his room. I walked in and sat down in the center of his bed. He closed the door and then ran at me. I screamed, and he tickled my sides until I cried. Then we just laid there, sorta holding each other, and staring at each other.

"So, I've got this party planned for tonight," he said, after like, 5 minutes of silence.

"Oh really, and what's the occasion for such a party? A birthday perhaps?" I decided to go along with whatever he was playing at. I suddenly realized that he hadn't said happy birthday to me, which was weird because he's never forgotten my birthday…not once. I brushed if off as soon as he smiled at me and sat up.

"Okay, so, wear something nice, be to my house at 7. This is me formally inviting you by the way." He was so adorable. We hung out for a little bit longer, and then I went home and got ready for the party.


	2. My Worst Nightmare

I decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans, because I was not the type of girl that wore dresses or skirts for anything other than dances and weddings. I picked a pretty blue tank top, with sequins on it. It was one of Josh's favorite shirts. It was 6:45, so I grabbed my stuff, threw on my black chucks, and walked over to Josh's house. It was a bit odd, because there were no cars there, but I suppose he told everyone to park somewhere else to sort of, keep the party a surprise, even though it wasn't. I walked up to the door, this time ringing the doorbell. Josh came and opened the door, and his jaw just about dropped to the floor. I giggled, and blushed a bit, waiting for him to say something.

"Um, w-wow! You look amazing!" he was so funny when he didn't know what to say.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing some dark jeans, which were my favorites on him, a white t-shirt, and a plaid button up over it. He had his hair gelled up, like he always does, and once again, he smelled amazing! He led me through the house into the backyard. It was beautiful! There were lights everywhere: in the trees, along the tables, all throughout the yard. There were flowers, and lots of people. I saw Jake right away, and when he looked at me, he had a pained expression on his face. I made a mental note to find out why as soon as I was done freaking out about how beautiful my party was.

"Josh, it's beautiful! I've never seen anything more spectacular in my entire life!"

"Good, I'm glad you like it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go wrap a few more things up." With that he walked back into the house, and I stood there gazing at everything. I suddenly remembered Jake, and I searched the sea of people until I found him. I made my way towards him, and realized I only knew a few of the people that were there. When I reached Jake, he looked down at me, with that same pained expression I had seen earlier.

"Hey Jake. Isn't this beautiful? I can't believe he did all this for me! It's a bit weird though, because he didn't actually say Happy Birthday, and I don't actually know many of these people, but it's okay, because it's the thought that counts." His facial expression got worse. "Jake, what's wrong?"

"Well…. Happy Birthday!" his voice sounded tight, like his throat was closing up.

"Jake wh-" he cut me off.

"Emma, I'm sorry but this party, it's-" he was cut off when someone ran outside and yelled, "She's here! Everyone, get ready!"

A feeling of dread washed over me. But it couldn't be true. This party was for me, right? I looked at Jake, and he just put his arm around my shoulder, and looked forward. I heard the slider door open, and out walked Josh, and what I considered to be my worst nightmare.


	3. Surprise!

There she was, the perfect picture of pure evil. She was covered in pink and sparkles, and plenty of makeup. I felt the tears start to form. Jake's arm moved from my shoulders, to my waist, and he grabbed one of my hands with his other, doing his best to comfort me, without drawing any attention to us. Everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" I couldn't believe it. I had spent the last three months thinking that Josh was planning this amazing party for me. But it wasn't. It was hers. Remember that devil woman I described earlier? You know, the one that has the same birthday as me? Yeah, he threw this party for her. He forgot about my birthday, and remembered hers. I guess it's understandable, because she's his girlfriend and everything, and he's known her for what, a year? I hated him, and that devil of a girlfriend that he had. Sarah, her name is Sarah. Sounds pleasant, doesn't it? Don't let the name fool you. She's a natural born bitch. She started freaking out, totally overwhelmed by the entire thing, and grabbed Josh.

"Oh my gosh baby, thank you!" she pulled him down, and kissed him. They sucked face for way longer than I wanted to see. After they finished their little lip lock, the party began. The music started, and people started dancing. I looked up at Jake, squeezed the hand that was holding mine, and buried my head into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Emma," he whispered. I hadn't shed any tears yet, but I knew they were coming. I let go of him, and told him I was going to leave. He nodded, gave me one last hug, and then started to let go, but then quickly pulled me back. Josh was coming towards us, with that thing practically attached to his arm.

"Hey guys! Don't you wanna say something to me?" Sarah more demanded, than asked.

"Um, happy birthday Sarah," Jake mumbled back, keeping his arm firmly placed around my waist. I caught Josh's eyes look down, and then look back up, giving Jake this confused sort of glare for a split second.

"Emma?" she questioned.

"I don't know, maybe. Isn't there something people should be saying to me?" I questioned her right back, almost begging for a fight. I desperately wanted to rip her bleach blonde hair out of her head, and then strangle her with it. And don't even get me started with what I was going to do to Josh.

"Emma! Come on, it's her birthday! Can't you just be nice to her?" Josh begged. Sarah pretended to be hurt by the comment, but I knew better, and I knew Josh did too; he just didn't want to get in trouble with her later.

"I can't believe you! How could you forget! I thought you coming home was going to be the greatest thing ever, but I was wrong. I never want to see you again!" And the flood gates were let open. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran out of the yard. I ran through the house, through the front door, and as far away from him as I could. I heard the front door open, and there Josh was. He came running after me, but I was too far away. I ran as fast as I could to my house. By the time I got to my room, I had about 12 missed calls and texts from Josh. I turned my phone off and got into the shower. I don't know why, but for some reason, the hot water always helped me feel better. It didn't this time. It just made me cry harder. I got out of the shower, and went to bed, thankful that at least my parents remembered it was my birthday. Hopefully tomorrow will be much better. So far, being 16 sucks.


	4. Belated Birthday Wishes

I woke up with a hangover like headache. I had no idea that crying that much could make you feel that bad. It was around noon when I woke up. My parents were at work, and I guess they decided to let me sleep in after the night I had. They really had no idea, but when I walked in the house, they knew something was wrong. Thankfully, they didn't pry. I got out of bed and took a shower. When I got out, I put on some shorts, and a white tank top, and went downstairs to eat something. I didn't bother putting on any makeup or doing anything to my hair. I grabbed my phone and checked my messages. Wow, 37 missed calls and texts. Of the 37, 35 were from Josh, and 2 were from Jake. I listened to those 2, but ignored the other 35. I didn't want to talk to him. I decided I was in the mood for breakfast, so I made some pancakes, grabbed some orange juice, and ate my food on the couch, while watching MTV. I was in the middle of Super Sweet 16, ironically enough, when the doorbell rang. I ignored it and kept watching. After the third time it rang, I decided I should probably answer it. When I opened the door, there stood Josh. I rolled my eyes and tried to slam the door in his face, but he was too smart for that. He put his foot in the door, and pushed it open.

"Come on Emma, talk to me. What did I do?" he pleaded as I pressed my back against the door, doing my best to shut it, but he was too strong. He gently shoved the door open, and walked into my house. I tried to run upstairs, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and slapped him across the face as hard as I could.

"Get away from me! I told you, I don't want anything to do with you! Do you have any idea how you made me feel last night?" I had never yelled at him like that. He reached up and felt his face. He looked totally shocked, and at this point there was nothing I could do about the tears that were flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Emma, I-"

"No! Do you even know what last night was?" I asked him, and he remained silent. "Wow. You really don't know, do you? I can't believe you! You've known me your whole life! And you've only known her for a year, but you…you…" I broke off here, unable to go on.

"Emma, please, just tell me. Sarah was so upset last night. I know you don't like her, but did you really have to let what was between us ruin her birthday?" Well, at that statement, I found the words to continue.

"RUIN HER BIRTHDAY! ARE YOU SERIOUS! I HATE YOU JOSH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He looked like his heart had been torn in two as soon as I said that.

"No, Emma! I…I…Please, don't say that! I'm sorry!" He closed the gap between us in 3 long strides and he held me with everything he had. I screamed, pushed, shoved, and beat on his chest, but it was no use. He didn't let go. I tried as hard as I could to get out of his grasp, but I couldn't. I started to get tired, and eventually just gave up. I let him hold me, and I just cried into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, and let all of my frustrations out. I've never cried so much or so hard in my entire life. After we had been standing there for about five minutes, he picked me up and carried me to the couch. He placed me on his lap and continued to hold me, stroking my back and trying to comfort me. He was crying too. I could feel his chest heaving up and down. I finally calmed down after I don't know how long, and Josh started to play with my hair. He kept placing little kisses on top of my head, and making small circles on my back. We stayed like that for a long time, and then he broke the silence.

"Emma, please, tell me what I did. I promise, whatever it is, I'll make up for it. I just can't take having you mad at me. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me when you told me that you hated me. Please, just, tell me?" he begged.

I looked up at him, my eyes very red, and very puffy. He wiped the few tears that were starting to fall. I looked into his eyes, and I knew he felt terrible.

"Josh... yesterday was my birthday…" I trailed off, and watched his face change from pleading, to puzzled, then to this, "Oh shit" expression. It's like it finally clicked. He didn't say anything for a while, it was like he couldn't. He just pulled me closer to him and rocked me back and forth.

"I can't believe I forgot. I'm so sorry! I was a complete ass! And then what I said to you when I came in…I..." this time, he trailed off.

"Josh, it-"

"No, you're right. I've known her for maybe a year, spent 3 months planning this party for her, and I've known you my whole life and completely forgot about you! You gave so many hints yesterday, and I never caught on! I'm so sorry, please forgive me? I swear, I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to you," he was back to the pleading look again. I don't know what happened then, because I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I reached up, grabbed him by the back of the head, and slowly brought his lips down to meet mine. I kissed him with everything I had. At first, he didn't kiss back, so I started to pull away, totally devastated, but then he moved his face closer to mine, and pulled me back. I couldn't believe it, Josh Hutcherson, was kissing me. I kissed him, and he was kissing back. He picked me up from the position I was in, and made me straddle him. It wasn't anything…dirty; it just made kissing a lot easier. He ran his hands through my hair, and down my sides, while I kept pulling on his hair and running my hands down his sides. I tried to kiss his neck, but he wouldn't let me, he just kept attacking my mouth. We both pulled away, reluctantly, when neither of us could breathe. We were both panting, and he touched his forehead to mine. I had never been so happy in my entire life. He reached for my hands, which were currently around his neck, and entwined our fingers together. He kissed both of my hands and then looked at me, with something in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"Tell you what sooner?" I replied, unsure if he meant my birthday…or something deeper.

"That you felt this way. You should have said something."

I giggled at this. "What was I supposed to say? That I loved you?"

"Well, do you?" he asked, with slight challenge in his tone.

"Well….I don't know. I suppose I do. Do you love me?" I asked, hoping to hear the words that I'd been waiting for.

He chuckled, "Happy Belated Birthday, Emma." He kissed me again, a slow kiss; full of…something I couldn't quite place. "I love you," Ahh, that was it. The kiss was full of love.

"I love you Josh"


End file.
